Bittersweet
by beautifulXflowerXJo
Summary: This my friend is love ... A madness, a sorrowful joy, a bitterness and sweetness *! ...


_**Disclaimer**__**:**____**The books**__** and **__**the **__**characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. This story has no intention to infringe it**__**'**__**s copyright rights, **__**it's**__** only a fan-material**__**,**__** non-commercial.**_

"I want to come with you." Jacob looked at me unhappy with a hint of concern, but I was definite.

"No. There's no point. Me and Renee will go around wedding shops and you will have to stay home permanently. We're no longer going to school and we can't use the homework as an excuse. This way I'll have more time with her before the wedding. "

Jacob sighed resignedly and drew me closer to him. He leaned towards me and looked me persistantly in the eyes.

"Promise me you'll call."

"Of course. Jake, I won't be out more than a few days. Nothing will happen to me."

_"Last call for flight 350 from Seattle to Los Angeles. __All __passengers should be directed to the terminal. __Thank__ you.__ "_ sounded the stereo at the airport. I turned to Jacob.

"I gotta go. Just a few days. You can take advantage of my absence and spend some time with the boys.

"I don't need them. I need you, Bella. Only you, only you always."

He leaned in for a quick kiss, but I wasn't satisfied with that. After all I was leaving and I needed more. I pressed myself to him to take advantage of the fact that he couldn't repulse me in public and opened his lips with my tongue. He probably thought the same, because his tongue turned around mine in a passionate dance.

I would have missed the flight if the Leah's voice didn't rip us away from the magic.

"Bella, the doors will close soon. It's time."

She hugged me quickly, turned me towards the terminal and pushed me gently. I cast a last glance at Jacob and gave him an air kiss.

The flight didn't last long, but every mile, getting me away from Jacob filled me with grief. Renee met me at the airport and immediately distracted me with her "wonderful" world where everything was pink and cheerful. This helped me get away from the thoughts of my beloved. I figured that to fully enjoy her company I should forget about him for a while even though it was difficult.

The next day was destined to discover stores. We singled out several wedding boutiques and despite my apathy of shopping and all this fuss around me, I pretended to interested. It was easy to fool Renee, she's sometimes such a child that I just had to say "yes", "it's very beautiful", "perfect" for everything and she would melt from pleasure and joy.

In each store that we entered I "turned myself off" and blossomed on my face a "joyful" smile and an expression "I'm ready for you to experiment with me." This worked perfectly, so I was still sane, despite all.

By noon we hadn't stopped at nothing particular so we entered a small restaurant to eat. We talked about the wedding, about Jake and our plans after that. Renee wasn't very pleased that we will live so far away and that our meetings will be rare.

"Couldn't you select a university near us? We won't manage to see each other. Honey, I'll miss you."

"We don't even see each other often now. What is the difference? Look at you. Now you live in Los Angeles ..."

"Temporarily, only for a few months. But when I'm in Jacksonville, you are close and you can come by at any time. Alaska is so far! And you don't even like the cold."

"I'll be there with Jacob. That's the most important, and the university is one of the best. A little cold, so what. I got used to the rain in Forks."

She looked at me suspiciously, but she didn't want to argue with me. She knew that when I get something in my mind, you can't distract me. Therefore she made peace and we started talking about the wedding.

Once we finished eating and paid the bill we, once again, began the annoying to me round. I don't remember how many dresses I've already tried on, how many veils and shoes I've changed. I don't remember any dress. Renee may have already noticed my boredom, though I've tried very hard to hide it and she asked.

"Bella, are you here? Do you want to look out more dresses?"

I turned to her slightly startled and I needed time to assimilate what she had just said to me. Renee looked confused and knew that I am definitely not body and soul with her. She folded her hands on her waist and slightly pouted like a dissatisfied child. I didn't manage to resist and laughed.

"Sorry, Renee. It's just they all seem the same to me."

She looked at the dresses and nodded thoughtfully. Then she turned to the saleswomen and asked her.

"Is that all you have?"

They exchanged glances and one hesitantly answered.

"We have one, but it is quite expensive and is unique."

"Can we see it? I guess nothing will happen if you just bring it here and we look at it. We'll at least know that all the dresses were out in front of us."

"Yes, ma'am. One moment."

"Okay."

Renee came and collapsed on the couch next to me.

"I hope we won't wait long. Bella, I don't understand. Don't you want to be beautiful at your wedding and Jacob to pass out from surprise when he sees you?"

Jacob definitely would not pass out from surprise, he is a werewolf after all and it wouldn't work on him. But I wanted him to be proud of me, I wanted to be beautiful enough for him.

"I promise I will pay more attention, Renee."

"Okay" she looked at me suspiciously and the next moment her eyes widened in surprise.

I followed her eyes and then I saw it - the dress, the most expensive, unique. I wanted it.

Me and Renee looked at each other and we knew our search was over. We approached and we slightly touched the folds of the dress. I gently slid my fingers through the fabric and traced the silhouette.

It was a magnificently long, snow white, gently cut out from the hips. The upper part consisted a satin corset, simple and attached to the dress. On it was sewn a lace forming beautiful flowers, which revealed small parts of my skin. The lace cover reached my waist, and by the middle of the thigh was visible the perfectly smooth satin fabric. From the middle of the hips, around the dress was sewn and raised a mesh cover, which gave the dress a beautiful and gentle style. The netting veil was covering the entire dress along with the trail, which continued a few inches behind me.

The dress was amazing, as though I saw the foam from a bottle of champagne spilling on me.

"I'll put it on" I turned to the others and I was redirected to the changing room at the bottom of the store. When the door opened, I found myself in a spacious room with many mirrors, making it possible to see from all sides. There was also a dressing screen.

"I will help her" said Renee and shut the door in the face of saleswomen. 

I smiled and for the first time I was eager to put on a dress to see myself. My hands trembled as I took off my clothes. More anxious than me was Renee, who had already shot down the dress and impatiently tapped next to me.

When I was ready Renee helped me to get on the podium and see. Then with a quick gesture she lifted my hair in a makeshift bun simulating something like a haircut.

I turned to face the mirror and gasped in surprise. I didn't hear when Renee called the saleswomen, but I heard their exclamations. According to their admiring glances I understood that I looked wonderful.

After the surprise passed, the women rushed to see if everything was okay. With professional movements they configured the dress and saw that minor corrections are required for it to be my right. We didn't want to wait a long time and they agreed that it will not be necessary. We agreed that they'll call us after few hours so we'll go and get it.

We came home in a good moon. I called Jacob to let him know that his bride already has a dress, in which she'll go before the altar with him. I happily found out that with them everything's fine and that he missed me.

"I love you." he whispered to me, and my heart skipped a beat. 

"I love you, too Jake." 

I hung up and headed for the kitchen. Renee was just getting ready to go out. 

"Where you going? We have a meeting at the store. " 

"Honey, I need to go out. Can you go alone? Take a taxi and come home faster. I hope I'm not late. They called to say that they will slow down and it'll be ready at about eight o'clock. They offered to do it tomorrow, but I can not wait for you to try it on."

"Okay, I'll go."

"Bye baby."

"Bye."

I drank a juice and waited. I was slightly bored. I hadn't taken anything to read so I watched TV. I transfer uninterested the channels and nothing could grab my attention. Finally I just gave up and got lost in thought for the future, for my life, which I would spend with Jacob.

Time flew by and when I looked I saw that it was time to go.

It was dark now and most shops were closed. I was hoping to finish quickly and go home on time. When I arrived the saleswomen opened the door and let me in. I put on the dress and looked in the mirror. It was perfect. The two women nodded delighted.

"Wonderful."

At that moment the shop bell rang telling that someone entered. We turned around frightened and one of the saleswomen went out to see what happened. We heard a short noise and a light scream, and afterwards through the door collapsed in the woman's body. I covered my mouth to suppress my cry and to stop the horror that was rising in me.

There wasn't even a minute when three men stormed in the room. When I looked I realized that I was wrong – they were vampires. Their fire eyes were burning me. When I looked at them I read my verdict. They were coming for me. My heart started beating faster and faster, and panic seized me. I had to run away but I knew I was doomed.

"Good evening, Miss Swan. I bring you special greetings from the Volturi. We all hoped we wouldn't reach here, but I see you are an alive and well ... human. Bad. And we hoped our sources have misguided us."

The woman next to me was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Excuse me. " The "speaker" turned to her. At the same time he pulled a gun and shot her. No sound was heard, he was using a muffler.

I watched horrified what was happening. Strange numbness was upon me. The only thing I knew was that I wouldn't beg nor crawl. If this was my destiny, then I would welcome it.

The other vampires surrounded me as if I could escape. One growled in my direction and bared his teeth. "The leader" raised his hand in warning.

"No! It has to look like a robbery. These are the commands."

He turned to me and slowly raised his hand, which held the pistol and aimed it at me. I stared into the barrel, and then closed my eyes. I didn't want the last thing I see to be their faces. I called Jacob in my mind. I mentally tangled my hand through his messy hair, I looked into his chocolate eyes, traced his lips, imagined his kisses, his warm hands. I saw his marble skin and my favorite grin curve his lips just for me. How he tilts his head trying to find out what I'm thinking and the contraction of his eyebrows, when he has failed or the ringing of his voice when he has achieved success. I remembered how he knelt before me and asked for my hand. How proud he was that I would be his wife before God and I will be only his. I saw his face - beautiful, painfully dear. Perfect. Goodbye, my love.

What I felt was a sharp pain and I bent in two. I wrapped my body with my arms and felt something sticky on my hands. I opened my eyes and through the blinding pain I saw my bloody hands. Gush of blood fromed from the wound and ran down the magnificent dress.

I raised my eyes in disbelief at the murderers. "The chief" just shrugged and said.

"But they didn't say it should be easy, right" and laughed.

Somewhere in the distance a phone rang.

_**Jacob**__** P.O.V.**_

"Jacob, Bella!" Leah screamed as she ran into the room.

"What? What happened?"

"She is in danger. The Volturi sent spies."

There was no need for more explanations - Bella, Volturi and danger mustn't be collected in one sentence. Never.

I was already running to my car, after seconds I was on the road, and after a minute I was on the highway to Seattle. I dialed Bella's phone, but I the voicemail turned on. I cried out in despair. The second number was free.

"Good afternoon. Airlines Virginia. May I help you?"

"A ticket for the next flight to Los Angeles."

"The flight is after forty minutes. Can you make it?"

"Yes."

I wouldn't miss it at all costs.

"Your name?"

"Jacob Black."

"First class, business class or second?"

"First."

"Done, Mr. Black. Have a nice trip."

I hung up. This trip would have been agonizing. I dialed Bella's phone again, but the voice mail keeps reactivated. I searched for Renee's numbers - it was off. Heck, Renee, why are you so careless. Damn it, damn it.

I parked the car and forced a fast enough pace to proceed to the terminal. I had no luggage and easily passed through the checks. My phone rang and I saw that it's Leah.

"Jacob, we won't make it on that flight. Go. We're behind you."

"I'm trying to connect both, but no answer. I can't warn her."

I swept my hands through my hair in despair and I shook my head helplessly. I leant against the window of the terminal and got down on the floor. Lord, Lord, please, please.

The queue moved and after ten minutes the plane was in the air. I didn't stop dialing the number, but the flight attendant came and warned me to turn my phone off. I tried several times in secret, but no success.

The sun was hidden now by the long horizon and it was dark when the plane landed drifting in ... I looked at my watch - it was eight hours.

I dialed Renee's home number. The secretary turned on, who informed me that no one's there and to leave a message. Bella's phone gave no answer. Was I too late?

The phone rang. Renee!

"Hello, Renee. Where's Bella?"

"To take a dress Jacob. Why are you calling?"

"Where is the store? Tell me? Tell me now!"

"Jacob, what happened? I ..."

"Renee!" I was now screaming. For God's sake, she was losing valuable time.

"The "Grand Avenue" in 1143, shop "Fate", Jacob ..."

I hung up. Now the important thing was to be quick. I left the terminal and stopped the first taxi.

"What would you like?" Asked the driver.

"Do you know where Grand Avenue, 1143 is?"

"I know the street. Yes."

"I'll give you $ 1000 if I drive your taxi and you guide me. Do you agree?"

"Are you mad?" He looked at me surprised.

"No, I just need transportation and someone to guide me."

"$ 1500?" Suggested the driver.

"Okay."

He moved and I got in the car. I rode through the streets praying that I get there in time.

Half an hour later, already on the boulevard. My head would explode from the thoughts and anxiety.

"Here it is" the driver pointed with his hand. "Shop 'Fate'"

I stopped the car and went over the sidewalk. I threw on the seat all the money that I had taken, about 2000, and the taxi disappeared in seconds, as if the driver thought that I would change my mind.

The shop was buried in darkness. Nothing suggested that there might be someone inside. Could it not be the same address? I checked - it is Shop 'Fate'. Perhaps indeed my destiny will be decided here.

I grabbed the door handle with one hand, and with the other I dialed Bella's phone again. Simultaneously two things happened - the door opened and I heard a muted ring to Bella's phone. So it is here.

Without thinking I rushed forward. It looked deserted, but it was not so. At the bottom I saw a door light to penetrate. I swallowed in foreboding. The phone ring continued to be heard, and I never stopped dialing.

I stepped quickly and opened the door.

I wasn't prepared to see this. At all. At first I stood and stared unbelieving and refused to accept what my eyes had seen. Bella. Bella was lying on the podium and mirrors multiplied her silhouette. She looked asleep, but it was not so.

I rushed forward sobbing. Desperate. I saw the blood that ran down her body. Her skirt was dyed red, her hands lay lifeless, bleeding. Her face, her pretty face was emotionless. It was calm.

"Bella." I shook her. "Bella! " I screamed her name.

Oh my God. I pressed her to me, as if hoping to get a reaction from her if she feels me, if she understands that I am here.

"Honey, Bella, I'm here. Honey" I pressed her stronger "Bella?"

Her head nodded back without reaction. I bent to her body and laid her head on my heart I waited for her to hear its hits, those hits that were transferring the life of my Bella, these attacks, which were music to my life. Nothing ... nothing.

And then I heard them, weak, quiet, but I heard them.

I looked back at her.

"Bella ..."

She flickered her eyelashes and her liquid chocolate eyes turned to me. I bent down to her.

"Honey. I'm here. I'm Jacob. Everything will be fine, everything will be fine.

"Jake, sorry ..."

"Don't be. Everything will be fine."

"I love you."

"Me too, Bella. I love you too. I'll call an ambulance. Just hold on…"

"I don't think that'll work Mr. Black"

The voice surprised me. It came from somewhere behind me. I turned my head quickly and I saw them – three vampires were standing there. They probably hid behind the mirrors. I'm so careless! I didn't think about the fact that they could still be here. I didn't even listen for sounds.

"Who sent you? Why did you do this?" I was furious.

"Our masters, The Volturi. They think that Bella Swan was a human for too long. As far as they remember, she should've been turned into a vampire by the Cullen's a long time ago. I see she's human. Our masters don't tolerate disrespect and bending the deals. They sent us to fix that problem."

"The Cullen's left her a long time ago!" I screamed at them.

"Oops. We can't read minds. That gift is Edward Cullen's. We just follow an order. It was clear and definite – Bella Swan mustn't exist."

"Your sources were wrong. This is a mistake."

"We didn't know that. What's done is done." He looked at Bella and he added "Soon the problem will be gone." At these words I growled angrily.

"Take it easy. We have permission to use strength against anyone, who defies us."

I was blinded by anger. I set Bella down on the podium gently and I stood up. I wasn't going to leave those assholes get away without a punishment. They had to pay for what they did to Bella. They had to suffer.

I lowered my body in an attacking position.

"There's no need Jacob Black. Face it, we're three and you're one. You can't do anything against us."

"I can cause you pain."

I rushed forward transforming into my wolf form. They tried to surround me but I directed straight to their leader. I wanted to whip that smug smile off his face. I aimed for his neck. One of the others caught my tail and tried to distract me, but I broke away and hit my target. He staggered but quickly recovered. His smile faded.

"Leave him to me" he said and the two of us started stalking one another.

I attacked first and got to bite him. The anger and wanting revenge and their death leaded me. I tried not to think about Bella, but I couldn't. My eyes kept looking at her every few seconds, and the pain was piercing my body. In that exact moment I received my first hit and I was brought down. I concentrated and jumped on him. I fixed my teeth into his neck and I tried to tear a part of his body. He yelled at the others.

"Get him! Get him!"

Seconds later I was trying to break away from the two vampires bit they pinned me to the ground and their leader stood up before me. I exposed my teeth and growled furiously.

"I'm getting tired of him. It's not even fun anymore. Maybe we have to finish him quick. Go ahead boys."

Leaned down and I felt their teeth piercing my body. I turned back to my human form. Their poison was penetrating into my body and I started screaming.

"Cover his mouth" the one said and my mouth was covered instantly.

I turned my head horrified that I couldn't do anything. I was helpless as they continued to bite and break my body. With my last strength I turned to Bella. I wanted to see her. I wanted to see my sun again.

Her eyes were closed and she didn't even twitch. I listened. I didn't hear her heart. Dead, Bella was dead and I was too late. Realizing that, I stopped challenging the vampires. I relaxed and turned myself into the hand of the executioners. There was no other life for me without Bella. There was no other world for me without her.

I turned to her again trying not to let her out of my sight. I was shivering hard, I was shaking, but my eyes were on her. I wanted her to be the last thing I would see before I die.

"That's enough. Let's finish up here."

The two vampires held me up but my head turned in Bella's direction.

"You want to watch her while you die? Okay, watch."

I gazed at the woman who filled my entire living with love and happiness. I tried to seal her into my mind. I quietly whispered.

"I hope you're waiting for me darling. I'm right behind you."

I felt the leader getting behind me, grabbing my head. I didn't do anything. I was already lifeless, pointless, I was empty…

_**No one's P.O.V**_.

An hour later the pack – Leah, Quill, Embry and Sam – barged into the store. They turned directly to the fitting room. They already knew what they were going to find but the little hope that they could still save something was in them.

The lights were off. On the light street lightning they saw the two bodies. Sam rushed forward to Bella and the others surrounded Jacob. Leah saw that his eyes were open but she didn't dare to close them. It seemed to her it would be wrong. Quill and Embry stood there quiet, horrified, disbelieving.

"She's dead" said Sam as he came closer. He kneeled next to Jacob and touched him slightly. "They're both… they're both dead" he said and he formed his hands into fists.

"We have to take Jacob. He mustn't be found" said Quill.

"Find something to wrap him."

Embry shook but after hesitating a bit he pulled down one of the curtains. They laid Jacob gently and tucked him in. Embry bent down and picked him up lightly in a brother hug.

"I'll call the police" said Leah.

After they were far enough she dialed 911. When the ambulances arrived, the pack crawled silently into the night carrying their valuable load.

_**A few days later**_

There weren't many people on the funeral – just Charlie, Renee, Phil and the pack. It was surprising that Bella's parents had agreed to that but no one dared to ask.

Everyone gathered on the beach in La Push, which was Bella's and Jacob's favorite spot. In the middle of the beach was built up a stack. On it was one closed coffin. Inside it next to each other were Bella and Jacob. She was wearing a stunning white dress and he was dressed in a black suit. They laid side by side with their hands intertwined. On their left finger were put beautiful wedding rings. They were married in death. Both their heads were close to one another, and Jacob's empty gaze looked at Bella's face.

A last goodbye and the twigs blazed up in flames. In seconds, they covered the small platform and wrapped coffin. Nobody moved. They all stood numb by the sight before them, the fire which was destroying the most special creatures for them. Nobody moved, even when the stocks collapsed and ignited more. No one moved when the heat became unbearable. Nobody moved. They couldn't. They didn't want to.

After hours when there were only the embers left, the wind blew and sprayed it everywhere around. Now a piece of Jacob and Bella would stay there forever. Their favorite place. Then only silence remained.

Two years later two lovers were walking on the beach when they saw a beautiful marble bench. On the back it read the following inscription: _**This **__**my friend**__** is love ... **__**A madness**__**,**__** a **__**sorrowful joy,**__** a **__**bitterness and sweetness**____***! ...**_


End file.
